


Как построить отношения (и карьеру)

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: По кирпичику [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Percival, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bureaucracy, DO NOT COPY, Getting Together, M/M, Omega!Theseus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Продолжение "Как построить карьеру (и отношения)".
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander
Series: По кирпичику [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025392
Kudos: 15





	1. Глава первая, неожиданная

***

\- Так тебе и надо, - злорадствовал Трэверс за бутылкой. - Нечего было смеяться над моими проблемами!

\- Я разве жалуюсь? - хмыкнул Персиваль. - Мне и сейчас смешно.

\- Ничего. Это только начало, - посулил Трэверс, многозначительно двигая бровями. - Они теперь не успокоятся, пока раза по два все не передерутся. Проходили, знаем. А эту Голдштейн я бы на твоем месте сразу отозвал. Если она влюбилась - пиши пропало, теперь не вылезет из дуэлей за его честь.

\- Не думаю, что дело в любви. Я хорошо знаю Тину и ручаюсь, что ничего горячее уважения там нет. Не ее тип омеги. - Ничуть не напуганный, Персиваль невозмутимо глотнул текилы. - Если же серьезно рассматривать мысль, что стоит уволить всех альф, готовых с палочкой в руках отстаивать честь Скамандера, то по такому принципу надо менять не только моих делегатов, а половину международного департамента. И почти весь твой, если на то пошло. Голдштейн не единственная хотела вызвать Пуатье. Она просто оказалась шустрее всех. - Персиваль поймал страдальческий взгляд Трэверса и усмехнулся. - С дуэлью разберемся. Я уже договорился о встрече. Альфам пора научиться работать с омегами-руководителями.

\- С каких пор ты так спокойно относишься к омегам на ответственных постах? - прищурился Трэверс, довольный шансом зацепиться за новую тему. - Уж не влюбился ли ты сам?

\- Ревнуешь? - поддел Персиваль, не отвечая, и посмеялся над тем, какую физиономию скорчил Трэверс. - Я вообще-то никогда не был против компетентных омег на руководящих должностях. Пока они принимают подавители на работе, проблема не в них, а в альфах.

\- Поосторожнее с такими высказываниями. Я тебя знаю, и то засомневался, а посторонний сразу решит, что Скамандер из тебя веревки вьет, - предостерег Трэверс. - Это его риторика.

\- Если ты не заметил, я не высказываюсь публично, - суховато сказал Персиваль, - хотя совершенно с ним согласен.

Он бы не сдерживался, но не хотел, чтобы их со Скамандером имена связывали. Да и оснований на то не было. Они оставались коллегами, не более.

Шел третий год с их памятного разговора о возможном и почти несбыточном.

Персиваль считал.

Их обоих захватили дела, большие и маленькие. У Персиваля состоялась предвыборная гонка в президенты - первая в жизни. Он ожидаемо проиграл Серафине, и все же это был первый шаг на пути к высшей государственной должности, которую Персиваль хотел обязательно занять. Впервые - он попробовал свои силы и засветился как возможный президент. Когда истечет второй срок Серафины, Персиваль планировал снова вступить в гонку - и на этот раз ее выиграть. У него было еще восемь лет на подготовку. Пока же он сохранял за собой должность директора департамента магбезопасности США.

Тем временем Скамандер с головой погрузился в дела комитета, пару месяцев назад официально преобразованного в департамент международной магической безопасности. Отныне Скамандер трудился там главным аврором - как один из немногих выживших из первоначального состава. Он пока оставался единственным омегой в Конфедерации, но его пример уже давал первые плоды. Европейские аврораты больше не брезговали закрывать потери в своих рядах омегами.

А потерь было много. Противостояние с Геллертом Гриндельвальдом ожесточалось с каждым годом и постепенно перерастало в полномасштабную войну.

\- Тебе бы провериться на приворот, - проворчал Трэверс. - Ты несешь ерунду, и слава Мерлину, что не публично.

\- Я регулярно проверяюсь. - Персиваль кривовато усмехнулся. - Если бы все было так просто, я был бы очень рад.

\- Мерлиновы кальсоны! То есть ты в это веришь. Зная тебя, ты эту идеологию будешь двигать при первой возможности, да? - ужаснулся Трэверс. - Слушай, я бы на твоем месте еще и безоар с собой носил. Мало ли что.

Персиваль улыбнулся. С шестнадцати лет безоар размером с монету всегда лежал у него под языком. Выручало уже не раз.

\- Я приму к сведению. А ты пока начинай смиряться. - Персиваль отсалютовал перепуганному Трэверсу бокалом. - Однажды омеги будут работать наравне с нами.

\- Ты перегибаешь. Может, Скамандер еще ничего, пообтесался с годами, но это исключение! Я ни одного другого омегу не знаю, кого можно выше старшего аврора двигать. А ты - “наравне”!

\- Вспомни, как ты рвал волосы после назначения Скамандера в твой аврорат. Что мы имеем в итоге? Не прошло и десяти лет - и ты уже готов ставить омег старшими аврорами. А Скамандер успешно занимает должность, которую мы оба посчитали бы за честь получить.

\- Тем не менее, ты в комитет попасть не пытался, - буркнул Трэверс, недовольный, что его поймали на противоречии.

\- Ты тоже. Кресло министра всегда соблазнительнее, я не спорю, - вкрадчиво согласился Персиваль.

\- Если я перестану считать тебя другом, тебя ждет очень незавидная судьба, - посулил Трэверс, насупившись.

\- Как другу скажу - что бы ни случилось, десять раз подумай прежде, чем пытаться мне вредить. Последствия тебе не понравятся.

Ничуть не обеспокоенный Трэверс утомленно отмахнулся, словно ему всего-навсего надоела затянувшаяся шутка. Персиваль расслабился. Кажется, их разговор и вправду был шутливым.

По крайней мере, пока.

***

До портала в Бельгию оставалось полтора часа, когда в кабинет заглянула верная Мэрил и доложила:

\- Главный аврор международного аврората Тесей Скамандер. Он не выглядит счастливым, сэр.

Персиваль приподнял бровь и кивнул, принимая информацию к сведению. Мэрил не имела склонности к преувеличениям. Интересно, верно ли Персиваль угадал причину, по которой Скамандер так разозлился, что это стало очевидно посторонним?

Причину, на которую Персиваль и рассчитывал, затевая свое маленькое вмешательство.

\- Отрадно видеть вас в добром здравии, главный аврор, - поздоровался Персиваль, проходя к двери, чтобы встретить гостя. - Какое дело привело вас ко мне?

\- Директор Грейвз. - Скамандер вернул рукопожатие - неизменно крепкое и очень горячее. - Вы уже в курсе.

Персиваль пригласил его сесть и, пользуясь случаем, окинул его взглядом.

В последние годы газеты регулярно выходили с фотографиями Скамандера на первых полосах. Но короткие мгновения, схваченные магией фотоаппаратов, не могли сравниться с завораживающей реальностью. Скамандер чуть отпустил волосы и перестал все время зачесывать их назад по все еще популярной среди альф моде. Ему шло: делало лицо не таким жестким, а взгляду добавляло едва уловимую хитринку. Зато горделивая осанка и уверенность в скупых, расчетливых движениях остались прежними. Тяжелая работа и обилие трудностей не повлияли на манеру Скамандера держать себя. Наоборот, закалили, сточили все лишнее, оставив безупречные повадки компетентного лидера.

Глубоко в груди привычно дернуло крючком тоски, привязанным к леске желания.

Годы не пригасили чувств Персиваля - наоборот, разожгли интерес в нечто большее, нечто, что заставляло ревностно следить за всеми успехами и провалами Скамандера, что толкало исподволь помогать и издали восхищаться.

Если бы только Скамандер отвечал взаимностью.

Поначалу все было замечательно. Были взгляды через столы переговоров, были разговоры ни о чем в темные послерабочие часы, были осторожные улыбки и один раз - склоненная голова с блестящими темно-рыжими волосами. Персивалю тогда стоило колоссальных усилий не протянуть ладонь, не разгладить упругие волны. Остановил страх, что, раз сорвавшись, Персиваль больше не сможет держать руки при себе.

Но шло время, у обоих появлялись важные дела и крупные проекты, все менее связанные между собой. И вот уже неформальные встречи сошли на нет, уступив скупой деловой переписке, в которой не было места лишним словам. Между ними встали объективные причины: президентская гонка Персиваля вышла для него на первый план, а Скамандеру хватало забот с Гриндельвальдом. И Конфедерация, и отдельные страны с радостью повесили на комитет ответственность за его участившиеся атаки.

Тогда Скамандер пришел и попросил: “Давайте возьмем паузу”.

При огромном желании и в этой круговерти можно было выкроить драгоценные минуты, чтобы регулярно видеться с глазу на глаз. Но чем больше проходило дней, тем сложнее было обоим. Скамандеру требовалось утвердить свой авторитет без чьей-либо поддержки, Персиваля вдобавок к рутинным и не очень делам департамента погребли под собой интервью и официальные мероприятия его предвыборной кампании. Шестичасовая разница во времени между Нью-Йорком и Веной, где последние годы жил Скамандер, была лишь приправой к основному блюду из проблем. С учетом всего - решение не разрываться еще и на невозможную личную жизнь тогда показалось логичным. Персиваль его поддержал. Они оба ставили карьеру выше желаний, оба без слов договорились уважать выбор друг друга.

Однако невзгоды и трудности имеют свойство заканчиваться. Персиваль недавно завершил почти двухлетнюю гонку - не победителем, но с достоинством. В комитете тем временем прошло долгожданное структурное преобразование. Скоро три месяца как Скамандер возглавлял аврорат в международном департаменте магбезопасности - и в некоторых аспектах отныне превосходил Персиваля полномочиями. Больше ничто не мешало возобновить их общение за рамками чисто рабочих вопросов и, возможно, вывести в нечто большее, чем необременительное приятельство.

Несмотря на это, Скамандер не горел желанием встречаться с Персивалем.

Освободившись от обязательств кандидата, Персиваль почти сразу попытался вывести его на разговор, однако наткнулся на стену тотальной занятости - что не было правдой, Персиваль выяснял. На тот же предлог Скамандер сослался и при попытке организовать рабочее совещание по пустяковой, с его точки зрения, причине. Вопрос назначения нового сотрудника решили служебной почтой, как в два последних года. Несколько аналогичных попыток встретиться дали те же самые пустые плоды.

Все стрелки сходились на нелестном выводе: Персиваль единственный воспринимал их маленькое соглашение всерьез. Скамандер же - забыл под обвалом своих старых и новых обязанностей. Возможно даже, специально приложил к тому усилия. Точно сказать было нельзя - но именно за этим и нужен был разговор с глазу на глаз.

Грудь стягивало при каждом вдохе на непроизнесенном имени “Тесей”. Пока у Персиваля теплилась надежда, сколь угодно призрачная, отбросить чувства не было шансов, он себя знал. Права была тетушка: все черты, что он унаследовал от своих предков по обеим линиям, оборачивались сплошными проблемами. Мать, влюбившаяся раз и навсегда, всю жизнь была несчастна. Очевидно, та же участь ждала Персиваля.

Но прежде, чем смиряться с односторонним чувством и подбирать себе другого омегу - такого, чтобы можно было доверять и чтобы не подвел в президентской гонке, - Персиваль хотел убедиться, что Скамандер охладел к нему навсегда. Хотелось знать наверняка, что эта дверь не откроется, даже если в нее постучать. Тетушка называла это “закрыть гештальт”.

Ему нужна была точка в отношениях, пусть и не случившихся. И если для этого пришлось слегка задеть профессиональную гордость Скамандера - что ж, Персиваль не сразу опустился до подобных методов. Ему не в чем себя винить.

\- Через полтора часа у меня назначена встреча с начальником департамента магической безопасности Бельгии. - Персиваль откинулся в кресле. - Аврор Голдштейн уже подала мне доклад и объяснительную. Если вы хотите что-то добавить о произошедшем…

\- Не вмешивайтесь, - резко и властно перебил его Скамандер. Раньше он не позволял себе подобного - но раньше он не был Персивалю равным.

\- Почему же? - прохладно возразил Персиваль, хотя по сути Скамандер был прав. - Инцидент произошел с участием моей подчиненной. Предоставьте все мне.

\- Это мое дело, директор Грейвз.

Не “внутреннее дело международного аврората”. Надо же, как метко Персиваль попал в цель. В противнике он порадовался бы вскрывшейся слабости.

\- Вызывая Пуатье на дуэль, Голдштейн действовала в ваших интересах, но не по вашему распоряжению, - примирительным тоном сказал Персиваль. - И в первую очередь она моя подчиненная, а не ваша. Мне и разбираться.

\- Не вмешивайтесь, - повторил Скамандер с нажимом. - Все произошло во время ее работы на мой аврорат, а пункт третий главы второй положения о международной магической безопасности гласит, что работники международного департамента порядка и магической безопасности, вне зависимости от гражданства и регистрации в соответствующем управляющем органе своей страны, находятся в подчинении и под юрисдикцией высшего руководства Конфедерации. К каковому, смею напомнить, отношусь и я. Я не хочу доводить до конфликта с вами, однако если это единственный способ предотвратить ваше вмешательство…

Подняв руку ладонью к Скамандеру, Персиваль остановил его, не дал закончить угрозу. Было больно и без того. Хватило почти дословной цитаты из документа, чей проект когда-то писали вместе, соревнуясь, кто завернет формулировку зануднее.

Нервничал Скамандер по понятной причине. Взяв на себя разбирательство по недавней дуэли, Персиваль имел бы все шансы основательно подорвать его авторитет на новой должности и существенно усилить свое влияние на дела в Конфедерации. Сделать это было так легко и давало такое преимущество на международной арене, что _не_ соваться в дело Голдштейн было откровенно невыгодно.

Раньше Персиваль бы просто не стал пользоваться шансом и даже сообщать об этом Скамандеру не стал. Но раньше между ними еще оставалось что-то, кроме политики. Раз Скамандер дал понять, что эти времена прошли, то и Персиваль имел полное право официально перевести их отношения из бескорыстных в обычное политическое взаимодействие, что и сделал. А вот возможный конфликт упомянул совсем не он. И если беспокойство Скамандера было вполне объяснимо его шатким пока положением в новой должности, то угрозы уже не укладывались в рамки отношений, которые Персиваль привык считать приятельскими.

Очевидно, от робкого доверия, когда-то проклюнувшегося между ними, осталась лишь тень подозрения. Было до судорог жаль. Персиваль лишь надеялся, что доброжелательное выражение его лица ни на йоту не изменилось, когда он ставил точку в их недо-отношениях, говоря:

\- С вас услуга - и вопрос закрыт. Если не согласны - можете забыть о моем невмешательстве, главный аврор.

И об их старом договоре, который подразумевал заодно пакт о ненападении, тоже забыть. Угрожать здесь мог не только Скамандер.

Со старым политическим оппонентом Персиваль не стал бы церемониться и о чем-то предупреждать. Было бы выгодно подпортить репутацию, чтобы получить больше влияния в Конфедерации, - он сделал бы это без малейших сомнений, причем раньше, чем его цель успеет спохватиться. Но Скамандер пока не был Персивалю оппонентом, и его до последнего не хотелось записывать в эту категорию.

Корить себя за чувства, туманящие рассудок, прямо сейчас было бесполезно. Нынешний разговор как раз и призван был решить эту проблему. По его итогам Персиваль выкорчует из себя все лишнее, а пока… пока пусть будет больно. Пока - в последний раз! - можно позволить себе подставиться, так открыто намекая, что терпение Персиваля кончилось вместе с их соглашением, которое когда-то казалось обоюдным. Опрометчивый шаг - политически. Но только так, Персиваль знал, ему не в чем будет себя упрекнуть. Только после честного и открытого - насколько возможно в их положении - диалога он сумеет переключиться с пустых ожиданий на объективную реальность.

Скамандер слишком долго раздумывал над его предложением. Персиваль успел прогнать в голове два десятка сценариев, один пакостней другого, прежде чем Скамандер все-таки сказал:

\- Хорошо.

Слово упало камнем в воду повисшей между ними тишины. Радоваться этому согласию, впрочем, не получалось.

\- Вы не спросите, какого рода услуга? - Персиваль сдвинул брови. - Раньше вы были осторожнее.

\- Раньше ставки были ниже, - блекло откликнулся Скамандер. Он выглядел так, словно добровольно занес ногу над обрывом и теперь ждал толчка в спину.

\- А ведь мне хотелось бы верить, что вы достаточно меня узнали и не опасаетесь чего-либо... неприемлемого для вас, - упрекнул Персиваль, озадаченный и встревоженный. Прощупывал, ища причину такой странной реакции.

Скамандер выпрямился, словно готовился принять удар. Секундная слабость прошла.

\- Я не знаю вас, директор Грейвз, а вам не стоит питать иллюзий, будто вы знаете меня.

\- Справедливое замечание, - вынужденно признал Персиваль. Скамандер, к сожалению, был беспощадно прав. Даже о работе друг друга они знали строго то, что положено, а личное и вовсе оставалось далеко за пределами их лаконичных писем. - У вас все, главный аврор?

\- Почти. - Скамандер помолчал. - Что бы вы ни думали, я осознаю, насколько сильно рискую сейчас. Будь на вашем месте другой человек, я бы вовсе не стал рисковать. И… нет, это мое дело. Всего доброго, директор Грейвз.

\- Всего доброго, главный аврор, - попрощался обескураженный Персиваль.

Он не понимал, что только что случилось. Скамандер вышел, педантично прикрыв за собой дверь, а в кабинете осталось висеть смятение пополам с изумлением столь сильным, какого Персиваль у себя давненько не припоминал. Скамандер говорил о риске, подразумевая свой долг Персивалю, но почему? Разве хоть когда-то Персиваль давал ему повод усомниться в своей порядочности? Откуда взялось это недоверие? За Персивалем водились грешки - какой политик кристально чист? - но ничего такого, что заработало бы ему подобное отношение.

По крайней мере, из того, что было правдой.

Персиваль вызвал Мэрил и распорядился отменить визит в Бельгию. Освободившееся время он планировал употребить на скопившиеся отчеты и проект бюджета на следующий год. А о Скамандере лучше подумать дома.

Поиск корня этой проблемы требовал спокойной обстановки.

***

Коварная память почти дословно сохранила каждый разговор, случившийся у них со Скамандером наедине. Один - два с половиной года назад - запомнился особенно сильно, и к нему Персиваль возвращался раз за разом.

“И все же - почему именно дуэль?” - спросил Скамандер, вытянув руки. После нескольких часов почти непрерывного письма они должны были нещадно ныть. У Персиваля ныли.

“Хм?” - рассеянно откликнулся он.

Еще параграф - и можно будет закончить на сегодня. Тогда завтра останется всего одна глава, и проект положения о международном департаменте безопасности будет готов в срок. Дело поручили Скамандеру напрямую из совета Конфедерации. Сделали это в качестве издевательства, не рассчитывая, что он за две недели справится с задачей, ради которой собрали комитет из ста сорока шести человек. Неудача дала бы повод уволить скомпрометированного аврора, раз Британия на волне проявленного героизма не стала его отзывать.

Никто в Конфедерации не рассчитывал, что Скамандеру помогут. И тем более - что это сделает человек, у которого давно был готов подходящий черновик. Особая прелесть, заставлявшая Персиваля сладко жмуриться, заключалась в том, что верхушка Конфедерации не только сядет в лужу с попытками дискредитировать Скамандера, но и вынуждена будет принять предоставленный им проект в работу, не догадываясь, что “скелет” документа был составлен Персивалем под себя. Это даст шанс, что даже после всех правок, коих будет немало, в финальной версии останется кое-что полезное и для Америки, и для Персиваля лично.

“Я говорю про Дженкинса. Почему вы распорядились о дуэли? Разве не было другого способа добиться того, чего вы хотели?” - Скамандер светился мягким любопытством. На фоне непроглядной ночи за окном его волосы казались темнее обычного, манили запустить в них пальцы и расчесать так, чтобы под густыми темно-рыжими прядями скрылась серебристая седина на висках.

Персиваль отложил роскошное орлиное перо и по примеру Скамандера вытянул руки перед собой. Приятная дрожь пробежала по мышцам и связкам. Он тянул время, обдумывая ответ, а Скамандер терпеливо дожидался.

Пока Дженкинс был жив и на свободе, он мог доставить неприятности, рассказав о приказе Персиваля. Усугублять ситуацию, в подробностях объясняя подоплеку кому-то третьему, было бы неразумно. Но дуэль касалась в первую очередь Скамандера. Если всплывет, что она подставная, в ее результате тоже усомнятся. По Скамандеру это ударит едва ли не сильнее, чем по Персивалю. Он будет молчать, даже если отношения между ними разладятся. Так почему бы и не объяснить, хотя бы частично.

“После вашей победы любой альфа дважды подумает, стоит ли с вами связываться. Полагаю, вы уже должны были отметить, что рабочая атмосфера в комитете выровнялась. Как бы вам ни претило, для альфы победа в поединке - гораздо более весомый довод вас уважать, чем сколь угодно грамотная речь и взвешенные решения”, - Персиваль улыбнулся краешком рта, добавляя: “А если ситуация все же повторится, тем более с кем-то из другой страны, чье начальство будет настроено не столь… лояльно, у меня будет повод вмешаться и не допустить международный скандал”.

“Я не стану вас благодарить”, - сказал Скамандер, дослушав.

“А следовало бы”. Персиваль наставительно поднял палец. “Но я не требую от вас. Это услуга в первую очередь себе, а не вам”.

“Поэтому и не благодарю. А за откровенность - спасибо”.

Мерси Льюис, Персиваль хотел поцеловать смеющиеся губы и услышать согласный, благодарный стон.

“Будете должны мне небольшую услугу”, - сказал он.

“Только что, директор Грейвз, вы отбили у меня желание благодарить вас когда-либо еще”. Скамандер выразительно наморщил нос.

Очаровательно. В комитете он носил два выражения: холодной сосредоточенности и доброжелательной невозмутимости. Наедине, с симпатичным ему человеком спектр его мимики значительно расширился. Персиваль с азартом коллекционировал каждую гримасу, каждую улыбку и движение ресниц.

“А если я, скажем, опять спасу вам жизнь?” - предположил он.

Скамандер задумался. Он подпер крупной, но изящной кистью впалую щеку и полуприкрыл глаза, как кот на солнце. Тема была неприятная, болезненная насквозь, но Персиваль отказывался делать из нее табу. От прошлого не сбежать, можно только позволить ему сожрать свою личность - или научиться с ним жить. Любое упоминание в нейтральном ключе - это шаг к принятию и силе. Скамандер его мнение, очевидно, разделял, потому что никогда не одергивал Персиваля, хотя и не поднимал тему первым. Вот и сейчас - молчал, задумавшись всерьез, а не из нежелания отвечать.

“Вы не обязаны это делать, как не были обязаны и в прошлый раз”, - рассудил он наконец. “Если история повторится и вы снова проявите подобную инициативу, я постараюсь оказать ответную услугу равного значения, но на своих условиях”.

“Мудрая позиция”, - одобрил Персиваль с теплотой, каковой давно не испытывал ни к кому.

“Надеюсь, все останется лишь теорией. Я еще не рассчитался с вами за один раз. Кстати, про небольшую услугу, которую вы хотите? Я не стану обнародовать тот факт, что вы помогаете мне с проектом, и мы квиты”, - предложил Скамандер, многозначительно помахав в сторону стопки пергаментов с главой о не-магических взаимодействиях. Самая спорная и болезненная для Америки тема, по которой Персиваль надеялся провести свои предложения с минимумом изменений. Если станет известно, что он приложил к ней руку, сделать это будет гораздо сложнее.

“С вами приятно иметь дело, заместитель главного аврора. Учитесь на глазах”.

Скамандер озорно прищурился и снова склонился над пергаментом. Но блуждавшую на его губах улыбку Персиваль заметить успел.

В тот вечер все было замечательно, и даже разговор о долге жизни Скамандера не смутил. Вплоть до того, как президентская гонка поглотила все внимание Персиваля, у них со Скамандером были отличные отношения. Даже после, когда близость сошла на нет, проиграв занятости, поводов для ссор у них все равно не случалось. Что изменилось? Когда?

Ответа Персиваль не знал. Но собирался выяснить.


	2. Глава вторая, изыскательная

***

Как ни печально, вывод был однозначен: без прямого вопроса Скамандеру узнать, какой смертофалд залез ему под одеяло, будет весьма непросто. Персиваль скрупулезно перебрал все свои интервью и воспоминания за последние два года, но не нашел никаких причин считать себя подлецом, у которого опасно быть в долгу. По крайней мере, для Скамандера: ему Персиваль благоволил настолько откровенно, насколько позволяло нежелание, чтобы об этом догадались все прочие. А может быть, не в самом Скамандере было дело? Может быть, Персиваль ненароком прижал кого-то, кто был ему не безразличен?

Слежкой Персиваль не злоупотреблял. Об отношениях Скамандера с другими членами комитета - ныне департамента - и Конфедерации за закрытыми дверями Персивалю было известно не больше, чем любому человеку их круга. И исключительно в рабочем ключе. Что же касается личной жизни - он мог лишь догадываться, что альфы у Скамандера не было. Редкий альфа позволит своему омеге рисковать, работая в аврорате. Но… “редкий”, однако не “любой”. Персиваль не стал бы ничего запрещать. Существовали и другие, кто разделял эти взгляды.

Возможно, у Скамандера кто-то появился. Информации о метке в его досье не добавилось, но это ничего не значило. Не все альфы ее требовали. Если попался такой - а с другим Скамандер вряд ли остался бы надолго… Это походило на правду. И Скамандер об этом загадочном человеке мог просто не распространяться, как не афишировал истории с самим Персивалем.

Возможно, этому кому-то Персиваль перешел дорогу, и вовсе не так благородно, как сделал со Скамандером недавно.

Прошло полтора года с момента, после которого их частые встречи сошли на нет. Это много. За долгие месяцы одиночества Скамандер вполне мог найти себе кого-то равного или ниже по статусу. Альфу, в отношениях с которым Скамандера никогда не назовут “карманным омегой”. Для него это было важно. Это была та причина, по которой он отметал любые поползновения от коллег, из-за нее же он отказался пробовать с Персивалем два года назад.

Если кто-то ниже по статусу - или гражданский - сумел его заинтересовать…

Они с Персивалем ничего не обещали друг другу. И Скамандер не признавал за собой ничего обременительнее интереса. Если он и вступил в другие отношения, за ним не было обязанности рассказывать Персивалю.

Глупо ревновать. Персиваль не имел никакого права.

Но поделать с собой ничего не мог.

***

Персиваль озадачил нескольких знакомых сбором определенных сведений в кулуарах Конфедерации, и реакция не замедлила последовать. Январь не успел подойти к концу, как Скамандер снова явился лично.

\- Кто кого вызвал на дуэль? - усмехнулся Персиваль вместо приветствия.

\- Прошу прощения? - Скамандер, зайдя, не стал садиться. Плохой признак.

\- Вы упорно отказывались встречаться по всем прочим поводам, но вот уже второй раз за месяц наносите мне визит, - иронично объяснил Персиваль, не спеша возвращаться за стол, раз его гость не воспользовался предложенным креслом. - Так кто же участники очередного поединка? Неужели снова Тина?

\- Вы допускаете, что ваши информаторы опоздали с донесением? - Скамандер поднял брови и чуть склонил голову. Персиваль был прав, его интерес к знакомствам Скамандера в Конфедерации и вне ее не прошел мимо.

\- Вполне допускаю, - не стал отпираться Персиваль. - Мне регулярно докладывают об обстановке, но никто не идеален. К тому же, есть вещи, которых не узнать, пока информацией не поделится кто-то из причастных лиц.

\- Вынужден не согласиться - ваши информаторы хороши. Вас вовремя уведомляют обо всем. - Скамандер притворился, что не понял намека. - Дуэлей в последнее время не было, а я здесь по другому поводу.

\- Отрадно знать, что мои люди все еще на высоте. Не хотелось бы делать им выговор. - Персиваль не стал давить. Не время. За последние несколько недель он убедился, что, если у Скамандера есть отношения с кем-то еще, скрываются они на высшем уровне. Как и намекнул Персиваль только что, подобную тайну можно узнать лишь от непосредственных участников, но время для откровенного разговора еще не пришло. Сначала Персиваль хотел реабилитироваться. Пусть Скамандер снова начнет ему доверять - тогда можно касаться чувствительных тем. Пока же - только рабочие, и Персиваль спросил: - Чем я могу помочь вам, главный аврор?

\- Я хотел поинтересоваться у вас тем же самым.

\- Хм?

\- Прошло достаточно времени, но вы еще ни разу не обратились ко мне за ответной услугой. - Голос Скамандера был холодным, подозрительным.

\- У меня не было достойных поводов, - ответил Персиваль.

\- Полмер и Найт? Экстрадиция Левски? Право на допрос Варанджи? Поводы были. Тем не менее, вы ни разу не связались со мной, хотя дела громкие, а я мог бы помочь.

В чем-то он был прав. Перечисленные им дела напрямую касались Америки или ее интересов, а последнее - с Варанджи и кражей Маховика Времени - в последние полгода было головной болью для всей МАКУСА. Другого человека Персиваль впутал бы без колебаний, не заботясь, что помощнику это может выйти боком. Услуга есть услуга. Однако Скамандеру не хотелось доставлять проблемы, и Персиваль не напоминал ему о долге.

Даже в ущерб интересам страны.

\- Вы когда-то говорили, что предпочтете сами выбрать ответную услугу, если окажетесь моим должником, - напомнил Персиваль, не желая вслух признаваться в том, что пренебрег государственными интересами ради личных. На этом этапе их со Скамандером отношений подобное заявление делать было весьма опрометчиво. Да и напомнить о связывавшей их когда-то близости казалось не лишним. - Что же помешало вам помочь мне в любом из перечисленных дел и с чистой совестью забыть о долге?

\- Не виляйте. - Скамандер остался неприступен. - В процитированных вами словах речь шла о благодарности за непрошеную услугу. Наше же с вами соглашение подразумевает, что способ закрыть долг выбираете вы. Я соглашался на это условие, и не в моих правилах нарушать обещания.

\- Допустим. Но какая вам разница, какой именно повод я изберу, чтобы воспользоваться вашей помощью, и когда? - Персиваль пожал плечами. - Мы не оговаривали сроков.

\- Учитывая, как началось наше знакомство? - Скамандер смотрел так, словно Персиваль внезапно заговорил на змеином языке. - Вы неудачно шутите или тонко издеваетесь? - Он отступил под встревоженным взглядом Персиваля, словно хотел сбежать, словно ему невыносимо было находиться здесь, и только сила воли удерживала его по эту сторону двери. - Вы предпочли пережить два подряд скандала и подставить под удар собственную репутацию, но не воспользовались своим преимуществом в политических целях. Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы используете его в личных? Стоит ли мне узнать у вашего секретаря, когда у вас ближайшая свободная ночь, и получить дубликаты ваших ключей? Или вы предпочтете номер в маггловском отеле?

С каждым словом паника в его дрожащем от напряжения голосе нарастала. Правая рука Скамандера часто-часто сжималась и разжималась в кулак - как будто он хотел и не позволял себе вытащить палочку из чехла на предплечье.

\- Главный аврор.

Скамандер замолчал, на глазах обуздал панику и взял себя в руки.

\- Директор Грейвз, - это было сказано бесстрастно, словно Персиваль не наблюдал только что его тихую истерику. - Я полагаю, что имею право на… определенность.

\- Главный аврор, я… признаю, что мое бездействие и молчание могут быть истолкованы превратно. Мне жаль. - Персиваль подбирал каждое слово предельно осторожно, понимая, что даже неверный тон может стоить ему остатков уважения - того, которое все же побудило Скамандера прийти и прямо задать вопрос, каким бы пугающим он ни был. Персиваль цеплялся за него, как за край обрыва, усыпанный битым стеклом. Больно держаться, но иначе все кончено. - Я прошу прощения, что ввел вас в заблуждение. Это не было моим намерением. - Персиваль сделал плавный шаг назад, разрывая дистанцию. Но говорить не переставал, пусть в голос и прорвалась жестокая горечь: - И все же мне обидно осознавать, что вы подумали обо мне… то, что высказали только что. Даже если бы я позволил себе использовать положенную мне услугу в личных целях, вас не ждало бы ничего, кроме ужина. Без дальнейших обязательств. И ресторан, разумеется, выбирали бы вы, как и то, что случится после. Но вам даже не пришла в голову подобная вероятность, главный аврор. Чем я заслужил?

\- Помня о прошлом, я не имею права предполагать иное. Слишком высока цена ошибки, директор Грейвз.

Происходящее было настолько странно и неожиданно, что не укладывалось у Персиваля в голове. Но однозначно выдавало, что здесь не обошлось без чьего-то вмешательства. Очень показательно Скамандер ответил на последний вопрос - так, словно Персиваль его обманул раньше и должен был сам понимать, в чем дело. Персиваль порой не договаривал, но не обманывал и не использовал Скамандера в темную, с самого начала зная, что это проигрышный вариант. А раз Скамандер был уверен в обратном - кто-то позаботился создать такое впечатление.

Этот кто-то очень пожалеет. Пока же самое лучшее, что можно сделать: погасить конфликт и дать Скамандеру успокоиться. Потом они все обсудят на холодную голову.

\- Пожалуй, сейчас я не готов продолжить наш разговор. - Персиваль постарался не пустить в голос клокочущую ярость, чтобы Скамандер не принял ее на свой счет. В таком состоянии - вполне мог. - Если вас это успокоит, даю слово, что воспользуюсь обещанной мне услугой исключительно в рабочих целях и так, чтобы по возможности не навредить вашим интересам. Насчет вашей страны обещания дать не могу, но постараюсь учесть и это. Я бы освободил вас вовсе, но все-таки я тешу себя надеждой, что успел достаточно узнать вас, чтобы понимать тщетность подобного предложения. Впрочем, если я ошибаюсь?..

Скамандер отвел взгляд.

\- Не ошибаетесь.

\- В таком случае у вас есть мое слово, главный аврор. Могу подкрепить его магической клятвой, если желаете.

\- Вашего слова достаточно, - отказался Скамандер после небольшой заминки. - И… прошу прощения, я повел себя… несдержанно.

\- Не берите в голову. - Персиваль мрачно улыбнулся. Сказать “я не злюсь” было бы откровенной ложью, и Скамандер бы почуял. Поэтому Персиваль сказал: - Я злюсь не на вас.

Прощание вышло неловким, но Скамандер, поколебавшись, все-таки приблизился и подал руку. Персиваль ее пожал и проводил гостя как положено, после чего опустился в кресло и свел кончики пальцев перед собой, размышляя.

Он отвлекся на президентскую гонку и упустил из виду отношения со Скамандером, полагая, что никто извне не заметил их взаимного расположения - а значит, не сможет ни вмешаться, ни повлиять. Это было ошибкой. Персиваль не позволит ей стать фатальной.

***

В безымянном клубе строго для альф из верхушки американского общества Персиваля встретили поклоном, приняли у него перчатки и плащ, после чего проводили в кабинет, заставленный тяжеловесной старинной мебелью.

\- Мистер Грейвз, - блекло улыбнулся человек, с которым Персиваль назначил встречу.

\- Джеймс. - Персиваль пожал ему руку и сел напротив за низкий круглый стол. - Спасибо за оперативность.

\- К вашим услугам.

Джеймс Лесли, бета без возраста, с заурядным лицом и еще более заурядным послужным списком, не должен был здесь находиться. Но именно в этом клубе, двадцать лет назад, Персиваль с ним познакомился. Это обстоятельство во многом определило ход его дальнейшей карьеры.

\- Чем я могу помочь вам, мистер Грейвз? - чинно спросил Джеймс.

\- Я хотел бы задать вам вопрос.

Джеймс Лесли склонил голову. Он однажды назвал свою цену, и за двадцать лет она не изменилась. Как и принцип отвечать лишь на избранные вопросы.

\- Кто на протяжении последних двух лет наиболее результативно препятствует усилению Тесея Скамандера? - негромко спросил Персиваль.

Джеймс Лесли степенно поправил несуразные очки в толстой оправе, прокашлялся - и назвал имя.

\- Благодарю, Джеймс, - кивнул Персиваль. Вставая, он положил на блестящую столешницу тусклый золотой ключ. Галеонов в сейфе хватит, чтобы купить небольшой остров, но ответ того стоил.

Остальное Персиваль выяснит самостоятельно. Теперь у него было направление.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поставлено на паузу в связи с Сантой и грядущим Новым Годом, но обязательно будет продолжено:)


End file.
